thepimpmunkshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher S
"Did Dahmer eat?" ''-Chris S. 2016'' He is a botched clone of PaulsEgo. Also because he has such a strong resemblance to PaulsEgo you can guess that he has the greatest Brett Keane impersonation ever. Bio He is a racist piece of shit, and an alcoholic would beat his fucking wife if he wasn't so fucking fat. You know he is in the room by the sound of his weighted breathing. We once gave him some cheetos, but he dropped them. He then proceeded to suck up the cheetos off his belly. He tends to fall over a lot like those old women in the Life Alert commercials. The sad thing is no one can help him back up. He is currently employed part time as a steamroller, the only job he can actually hold. Trivia * PFC=Piece of Fucking Shit *Has some sweet tits. *I have duckumentation that Christopher molests children. *Not only does Christopher S look like Paulsego, but he also bares a passing resemblance to professional wrestler Kevin Owens. *He is actually friends with Paulsego, presumably because Paul is grooming him to replace him one day. *Chris also shares Paul's ability to tell a story and impersonate Brett Keane quite well ( seriously. ) *According to Pimpmunk, Christopher looks like an UGG boot fucked a flip-flop. *An encyclopedia of bad pornography. *Christopher is gynosexual, meaning he only fucks gynaecologists. *His last name is Schneider *He is wanted in all 50 states for sex trafficking of minors *He is forcing Pimp to go to the DP meetup at gunpoint *He wants to have a 5-way with 4 underage girls *His alcoholism is so severe that scientists have had to devise a 10 stage system to classify his levels of intoxication *He has Stage VI terminal Faggotry, meaning he is one step away from becoming a rainbow unicorn that shits rainbows and glitter *He was friend-zoned by his own butthole *He thinks Jaclyn Glenn is worse than Charles Manson. Quotes *''"I will eat your pussy like Mac n Cheese!"'' *''"If you can march through mud you can fuck through blood."'' *''"The power of ice cream Christ compells you."'' *''"Did Dahmer eat?"'' *''"I eat lizards with my fucking titties."'' *''"Slut is a nice word."'' *''"I am the living hat."'' *''"What came out of my ass .. it sounded like a daemon!"'' Gallery fp.gif|Chris is a maymay Chris s.png|Jim Ass Drunk Chris s2.png Chris s3.png chris s4.png Chris s6.png Stwc.png|Chris telling the story of his night with a hefty Señorita shit his pants.png|#DollarMenuSharts montezumas revenge.png|Montezuma's Revenge truechriss.png|Chris S at his best Dealwithit.png|#dealwithit Ohreally.png|Faggot daaaw.png Giphy.gif chris s.jpg amazing23.png amazing15.png Christopher.jpg Fashion.png|Christopher wearing his fashionable hat Jffgjhgjk.png Rapiest face.png Moonshine.png Ghsssss.png Chrismouth.jpg chrisapproved.png chriscomb.png List of Appearances #Episode 21 #Episode 22 #The Pimpmunk Show After Show (A big Fucking Mess) (Episode 22's Aftershow) #Not A Pleasurable Experiences (Episode 23's Aftershow) #Episode 25 #Bullshit Show #Episode 27 #The first of the shitness #When Mutant Assholes Attack #Shut Up And Talk #Streaming 2 Be Streaming #When it's Random #A Moment Of Medication ...I Mean Meditation #Tick Tock #Episode 28 #Hi World #Getting the fuck ready #Recap and random shit #Let The Shilling Run wild #Waiting on The Peasants #A moment with Pimpmunk #This is what happens when you do drugs #Great Minds...Or Total Retards #After The Drunken Peasant Show Links *Twitter Category:Guest Category:Regular Category:Fat ass